Una puerta naranja
by Angron11
Summary: ¿Cuantas lagrimas puedes acumular en tu vaso de cristal hasta que se desborde? Viviste buenos momentos con el, pero... ¿compensan todo lo que estás pasando? Oneshot homenaje a la lucha contra la violencia de género, ligero NaruSaku. NO APTO PARA SASUSAKU. Universo KnK


Puerta naranja

-Aaaaaaaaaa- Personaje hablando

- _Aaaaaaaaaa_ \- personaje pensando

- **Aaaaaaaaaa** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura hablando

- ** _Aaaaaaaaaa_** \- Invocacion/Bijuu/inner sakura pensando

Renuncia de derechos: esta obra se hace sin animo de lucro, y obviamente Naruto y sus personajes pertecen a kishimoto. Yo solo escribo esta historia. NO AUTORIZO EL PLAGIO DE LA MISMA.

* * *

Sakura se revolvía en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Como hacerlo después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sentía a ese monstruo de pelo negro gritar, reír con crueldad, como si estuviese en el cuarto de al lado, esperando el momento de ir a por ella y volver a atacarla. Y así era imposible conciliar el sueño, las lágrimas y el miedo no la iban a dejar dormir, así que mejor no gastar el tiempo en un colchón y tomar un poco el aire. Con sigilo, sin despertar a sus compañeros y capitanes, la ojijade se escabulló hacia el exterior de la casa de madera de dos pisos realizada por Yamato usando su mokuton, vestida con su short negro y una camiseta color vino que usaba para dormir. No tomó ni sus kunai ni sus guantes de combate, ¿para qué le servirían? Además, la noche invitaba a un paseo, como si quisiese compensar el mal día de la haruno, como si intentase evitar que esa flor de cerezo se marchitase completamente. La brisa era suave, y mil estrellas acompañaban a la luna llena en el firmamento, dando una visibilidad casi perfecta del pequeño bosque que escoltaba el campamento ninja. Era una lástima que sólo fuesen a quedarse allí una noche y fuesen a partir de nuevo hacia el leitmotiv de su vida que era Konoha para sentir el peso de la gravedad de su mundo multiplicada por mil. La ojijade anduvo sobre un árbol caído, haciendo equilibrios mientras ponía un pie delante del otro, más por distraerse de la realidad que por necesidad, y lo hizo hasta que llegó a la laguna donde el equipo había tomado el agua que necesitaban para pasar la noche.

A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de ese día. Cómo miró al horizonte mientras notaba a su espalda el sonido de ese millar de pájaros, y cómo sobrevivió únicamente porque Kakashi intervino justo a tiempo. Cómo, reflejado en esos lentes a medio romper de la chica de pelo rojo con el pecho abierto que luchaba por sobrevivir, pudo contemplar el rostro cruel del que supuestamente era el amor de su vida, dispuesto a arrebatarla lo único que no le había arrebatado ya. Cómo la tomó del cuello, y esos ojos no reflejaron amor, ni tan siquiera compasión. Cómo ese kunai iba directo a su cuello, a reclamar hasta la ultima gota de su sangre, y cómo se volvió a salvar por la intervención heroica de Naruto. Por miedo se dirigió a contemplar su reflejo en el agua… todavía notaba esa mano agarrándola, con la fuerza suficiente como para convertir cada respiración en una proeza, pero no con la bastante como para asfixiarla, como si quisiese prolongar su agonía durante toda su vida. Pero en ese reflejo no veía esa mano, sólo los moretones con la forma de los dedos de su tormento, tan marcados que hasta podría pensarse que no se quitarían nunca. Y lo cierto es que era así, jamás podría borrarlos, esa sensación de asfixia la asaltaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Un terror primigenio, una cuchilla pendiendo de un hilo sobre su cabeza, una culpa que la apretaba con fuerza para evitar que huyese.

Y en el reflejo del estanque no vio a una kunoichi que había invertido años de su vida en ser fuerte. Vio a esa niña del pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, mirándola en silencio, con los ojos anegados y a punto de romper en mil lágrimas. Una mujer débil, anulada… un estorbo. Una mujer con una venda en los ojos, y que sólo podía sentir acercarse a su verdugo mediante el olfato. Con mil arrugas en la piel, sus heridas de nuevo abiertas, los ojos vidriosos y su cuerpo encadenado. Sasuke producía en ella el mismo efecto que multiplicar un número con millones de dígitos por cero: la anulaba, reducía todo su trabajo a la nada. La demostraba una y otra vez que no valía para nada más que para estorbar, que ni su fuerza, ni su cuerpo, ni su voz podían marcar la diferencia. Sentía al uchiha como una gigantesca ave de presa que, posada sobre sus hombros, y que no la permitía tan siquiera andar. Como con cada grito, con cada golpe, la arrebataba un pedazo de su alma, como si el pelinegro lo necesitase para vivir. Como si su miedo, y no su amor, fuese lo que le alimentase. Y sabía lo que pasaría si volvía a perdonarlo y permanecía al lado de Sasuke: el alma no es infinita, y un día se apagaría, y no quedaría de la haruno más que un complemento de otra persona, como una simple prenda de vestir. Una simple matriz que portaría futuros uchiha, una cuidadora que velase por el hogar familiar y que sólo aprendió de la mejor kunoichi médico de la historia por entretenimiento hasta que volviese su dueño.

Intentó huir a un buen recuerdo, evitar que esos mil fantasmas la asaltasen de nuevo. Los notaba en su nuca, susurrando, y lo sentía tan autentico que hasta el vello de su piel se erizó. Recordó aquel momento en el que se sintió por primera vez a la altura de sus compañeros de equipo. Al titiritero de akatsuki convocando mil y una marionetas, un ejército capaz de arrasar una nación en solitario. Recordó como, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, sintió un miedo terrible al contemplar todos esos títeres, armados con sus espadas envenenadas, contemplándola con esos ojos negros sin emociones. Recordó el tacto frío de cada marioneta que logró tocarla, los gritos de Sasori deseándola la muerte… pero, curiosamente, no era un recuerdo terrorífico. Era un recuerdo que la llenaba de determinación, porque, en lugar de callarse y bajar la mirada, decidió levantarla, ajustarse los guantes y luchar. Se recordaba saltando entre las mil cuchillas, destrozando a cada títere que se interponía en su camino. Cómo les preparaba trampas en los recovecos oscuros de las gigantescas rocas que poblaban el campo de batalla, cómo sintetizaba el antídoto perfecto para ese veneno mortal y se lo inoculaba para dar un golpe más, y luego otro. Hasta que el titiritero pelirrojo murió, y ese monstruo particular se fue con él.

Pero su recuerdo ahora era diferente: no era un titiritero pelirrojo, era pelinegro. Con el mismo rostro sin emociones de Sasuke. ¿Por qué ahora era así? La ojijade intentó buscar un motivo, e irónicamente encontró mil similitudes. Los mismos ojos carentes de afecto. El mismo tacto frío que esos seres sin alma. La misma forma de tratarla, como un escollo… salvo que se convirtiese en lo que ellos querían. Sasori quería una marioneta más para su ejército, Sasuke una para su clan. Y ambos no tendrían problema en despiezarla con tal de lograr su objetivo. Pero todavía había algo en ella que intentaba negarlo. Sasuke la quería. Recordaba su despedida de Konoha, ese "gracias" salido de lo más profundo del alma del uchiha, esa luz que le había dado esperanza sobre la redención del pelinegro todo este tiempo. Recordaba cómo cada insulto, cada golpe, perdía fuerza ante los buenos recuerdos, esas misiones de equipo, esa cercanía cada vez mayor, esos abrazos cuando el pelinegro se recuperaba de alguna herida y Sakura comprobaba que estaba bien. En él había también amor, ¿no compensaba eso cada mal rato?

-Sasuke kun puede cambiar…- se dijo para sí misma.

Pero su expresión de esperanza se tornó en una de asco. ¿Esa era su voz? La notaba arañada, antinatural. Sentía un nudo en sus cuerdas vocales, uno que ensuciaba su voz al decirse esas palabras. Como si su mente quisiese mandarla un mensaje, porque su reflejo seguía mostrándola que en su cuello no había más que la huella de esa mano estrangulándola. Y se volvió a fijar en esa herida. ¿En serio compensaban los buenos momentos con el pelinegro eso? Con los ojos críticos que le había enseñado a usar su maestra, la haruno recordó esos bellos momentos con el uchiha. Y descubrió que en cada uno de ellos no era ella la que lo acompañaba. No, esa chica callada, retraída, esa sombra silenciosa del uchiha que sólo podía llorar no podía ser ella. Era una extraña usando su cuerpo, ella no era así. La haruno era una mujer capaz de destruir un ejército de mil marionetas a puñetazo limpio, capaz de coordinar un quirófano de veteranos doctores ella sola para salvarle la vida al hermano del kazekage. No era un títere de ese pelinegro. Recordó ese momento en la puerta de Konoha, ese "gracias". Parecía sincero, no cabía duda, pero las palabras no dicen tanto como los actos. Tanto como un golpe en la nuca y el olvido en un banco de fría piedra. Puede que su motivación fuese noble, evitar que cayese en las garras de ese pedófilo de piel albina, pero sus actos no lo fueron. Tampoco pedía la pelirrosada que se hubiese quedado, habría bastado con dejarla en su casa para que ese "buen recuerdo" superase ese filtro crítico que la vida le había dado.

No. No merecía la pena. Y no, no podía cambiar, al menos no a tiempo. Porque el momento para cambiar hubiese sido antes de partirle el cuello a su mejor amigo en El Valle del fin. O antes de amenazar con matarlos cuando se reencontraron tras años de ausencia. Y, desde luego, era antes de intentar matarla en ese puente a sangre fría. Dos veces. No iba a gastar un segundo más de su tiempo en Sasuke uchiha, esa persona que la exigía lo único que no podía darle a nadie. Su amor con él no crecía porque había intentado cultivarlo en una tierra hostil, fuera de lugar. El vaso de su paciencia se había colmado, y lo había hecho a base de lágrimas. Ella había tomado hace años la decisión de ser libre, de desplegar las velas de su barco hacia sus metas personales, hacia su propia realización, y el uchiha la arrebataba el viento. Era una inmensa sombra en ese paraje verde y claro en el que quería despertarse, una nube que tapaba el sol y amenazaba con traer lluvia y tormenta. O más bien lágrimas y ese sonido similar a un millar de pájaros a su espalda. No necesitaba a Sasuke uchiha, sólo a sí misma. Y su risa sonó en el claro del bosque como el canto de un jilguero que iba a volar con fuerza. Miró ese reflejo en el agua, y al fin se pudo reconocer. Era ella, Sakura haruno. Libre, feliz, con un carácter capaz de hacer temblar al shinobi que venció a un dios.

Sintió algo de frío, y contempló el cielo. Comenzaba a refrescar. Volvió con una sonrisa al campamento shinobi, y regresó a su habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se sentía tan ligera que estaba convencida de que podría levitar si se esforzarse, tal era la carga sobre sus hombros que acababa de quitarse de encima. Y se metió en su saco de dormir sin borrar esa sonrisa, teniendo el sueño más reparador de su vida. Como si, por primera vez en su existencia, durmiese para descansar. Aunque tenía un poco de frío, fue cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos hasta la mañana siguiente. Y tan descansada estaba que ya no sentía ni tan siquiera frío. Aunque esto último tenía una explicación lógica, una que hizo a la haruno sonreír con fuerza. Una chaqueta de chandal negra y naranja sobre su torso, dándola el abrigo necesario en ese momento de vulnerabilidad. Tan dormida estuvo que no cayó en que su eterno guardián no la iba a dejar pasar frío. Algunos hombres te provocan escalofríos, otros te los espantan, le dijo su inner. Era hora de pasar a un nuevo estadio en su vida, de abrir una nueva puerta. Y, ¿por qué no iba a estar pintada esa puerta en naranja?

* * *

 **Hola buenas! Aquí me tenéis con un pequeño oneshot, mi historia número diez. Y, como es un buen momento, he decidido hacer algo conmemorativo y con bastante mensaje detrás. Como jurista que soy, nos entrenan para combatir la violencia de género desde que nace, desde incluso la escuela, a que cada contribución, por pequeña que sea, cuenta, así que aquí tenéis mi historia homenaje a la lucha contra la violencia de género. Si, se que hoy no es un día del calendario dedicado a eso, que no es el día de la mujer trabajadora o cosas así, pero me da igual. Estos homenajes hay que hacerlos 365 días al año (366 si es año bisiesto)**

 **y me hace ilusión que mi historia número 10 este protagonizada al 99% por Sakura, que para algo es mi pj femenino favorito del anime. Un ejemplo de mujer con mil talentos enredada en una relación tóxica. Os la he querido poner luchando ella sola contra lo que siente, sin interacciones externas, una historia que, salvando los detalles fantásticos, se repite demasiado. Y, por supuesto, con un final feliz, a ver si os creíais que esto iba a acabar mal. Lo dicho, disfrutad de la lectura y nos leemos en el resto de historias de mi tablón. Considerad esto la justificación de por qué en Kitsune no Kibo Sakura ya no quiere a Sasuke. Un saludo!**


End file.
